Evil Gutless Just like his father
by Captain113518931
Summary: Scorpius has always been persecuted.


**This story was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompts I have used are Easier, Perfume and Ceremony**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy had always been persecuted. He was cursed from birth all because of his father's involvement in the war. Blood purity was obsolete. People judged others based on what side of the war their parents were on. Unfortunately for Scorpius everyone knew who his parent were and what his father had done. He had a very sheltered childhood. He hardly ever left Malfoy manner except to go to parties that were usually held by his parent's friends. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He knew he wouldn't be as imprisoned there, however when he arrived he soon realised why his parents hid him away. The other children called him names and gave him nasty looks. They made him feel like he didn't belong. Some even pushed him down and tripped him over. Things got worse when he was sorted into Slytherin. He cried himself to sleep the first night he spent in Hogwarts.

For months Scorpius was tormented relentlessly and he had no friends to support him. That was until he met Rose Weasley. It was a Saturday afternoon and Scorpius was hiding out in the library. He had decided to find a book to read to pass the time. After wondering around for a while he finally found a book, however when he went to reach for it his hand connected with someone else's. "Sorry!" He said quickly. He looked at the person and noticed it was Rose Weasley. She had thick bushy red hair that frizzed to her elbows. Her eyes were light brown and a dark pink blush tinged her cheeks. "No it was my fault. I'm Rose by the way." She said politely.  
"I'm Scorpius." He said quietly. She smiled at him.  
"I know." She replied. He found himself smiling back. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. They even sat next to each other at dinner. Scorpius could here everyone whispering. They would mutter things like '_What is someone like her doing with someone like him_' and '_What is she thinking_'. Having Rose with him made things easier and he was glad to finally have a friend.

Scorpius and Rose grew closer over time and by their fifth year they were inseparable. During the course of their friendship her family had begun to accept him and now they were all one big tight knit group. Scorpius finally felt like he belonged. He was extremely happy.  
Fifth year was a turning point in Rose and Scorpius' friendship. It was the year that they went from being just friends to something more. Scorpius had just begun to notice his feelings for Rose and was becoming increasingly awkward around her. After one particularly awkward encounter Rose confronted him.

"What is with you lately?" She asked.  
"Nothing! Why what makes you say that?" He said a little to quickly.  
"It's just that you've been acting weird for a while now. I'm beginning to worry about you."  
"It's just that…I…I…" He stammered.  
"You what? Come on Scorp you can tell me anything." She urged.  
"I…think…I maybe…sort of…fancy…you." He said sheepishly. Before he knew what was happening, Rose jumped on him and crashed her lips to his. He responded eagerly and wrapped his hands around her waist. His senses drank in the feel of her smooth skin and the sweet smell of her perfume. She smelled like Roses.

Their relationship developed and soon they were head over heels in love. They were always together but Scorpius couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing from their relationship. He squashed those feelings when they came up and gave Rose a passionate kiss. This continued up until Seventh year. Everything changed for Scorpius that year. He was sitting at the Slytherin table for the start of year ceremony. He was so bored. Every year it was the same thing. Sorting, speech, eat then sleep. The food had just been laid out and just as he was about to tuck into some of Hogwarts finest lamb stew when he spotted Lily Potter at the Gryffindor table. She was laughing at a prank that James and Fred had pulled. She looked so beautiful. Scorpius had never seen a smile as lovely as hers. It lit up the room and made her ocean blue eyes sparkle. His heart swelled at the sight of it. Suddenly all his feelings for Rose went out the window. That night as he laid in his bed, all he could think about was Lily and her smile. He felt so guilty about Rose and knew he would end up breaking her heart.

Months had flown by and Scorpius still didn't have the heart to break it off with Rose. He had become increasingly closer to Lily. There was just something about her that drew him in. Their relationship started off friendly but Scorpius could feel it developing into something more. They were constantly flirting and Lily was always blushing at the things he said. He noticed that as his feelings for Lily were growing, his feelings for Rose were dying. He knew he would have to end it with Rose soon. He couldn't keep stringing her along like this. Even Albus was asking him when he would dump Rose and chase Lily. Rose and Albus had never gotten along. Albus always thought Rose was clingy and whiny. Scorpius could see where he was coming from. Eventually his feelings for Lily were so strong that he didn't care about Rose. He marched straight up to Lily in the middle of the Great Hall and kissed her. He filled his kiss with all the sexual tension and passion he had been holding back. He was surprised when Lily kissed him back.

Later that day Rose confronted him. She was fuming and had tears running down her blotchy cheeks. Scorpius felt so guilty. "How dare you!" She shrieked at him. "Rose I-"  
"I don't want to hear it! You broke my heart!" She sobbed. "You are just like your father. Evil and gutless!" Scorpius was shocked. He knew she would be upset but he never expected her to say something as horrible as that. He couldn't sleep that night. Rose's words had really struck a cord. "Don't worry about it. You know how she is. She overreacts all the time." Lily said. Scorpius had told her about his encounter with Rose. Somehow her words had done little to comfort him. No one had been so horrible to him since his first year. Somehow he knew that those words would plague him for the rest of his life. Evil. Gutless. Just like his father.

* * *

**Please Review :) Thanks for reading**

**-Captain113538931**


End file.
